Cambios a Gran Escala
by conchito
Summary: [[Chap2]] se preguntaran.... ero en realiad es un... NxCo xD mujauua [[inventado gracias a Johnny23 n.n]]espero que les guste! Enjoy! conchito...
1. Chapter 1

Aquí está lo prometido n.n... espero que no se molesten conmigo por no actualizar "Nuestro Primer Encuentro".. pero la inspiración no toca la puerta por ese lado... y preferí dedicarle tiempo a este... ya llevo 7 chaps... pero en un cuaderno xD! Así que mientras me dejan Reviews... decidiré si sube el segundo que está listo.. es tercero por terminar... y los otros por subir ;)!! Bueno... comiencen xD... Enjoy!!

--o--

Ya no eran niños, sino todos unos jóvenes de aproximadamente 18 años, y todo había cambiado desde que cada cual se había percatado de su madurez.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, sus cuerpos, sus comportamientos e inclusive un poco su manera de pensar, ahora habían crecido.

Pero las batallas no habían disminuido en número, seguían siendo duras, pero eso los hacía más grandes por dentro y por fuera.

Los jóvenes tenían cernidos cuerpos y las chicas eran muy esbeltas. Muchos pretendientes las rondaban, pero nuestros muchachos siempre salían a defenderlas y a corretear a los atrevidos que se pasaban de la mano.

Al joven verde y al petirrojo, esas salidas no les agradaban en nada. Pero hubo una que cambió la vida de uno de los dos.

Un día uno de los pretendientes había agradado demasiado a una de las muchachas y cuando se encontraban el la puerta algo que nunca antes había ocurrido, ocurrió. Pero no de la mejor manera. Un beso que fue robado de los labios de la muchacha de Tamaran.

Pero lo que al petirrojo enfureció realmente, fue que la chica correspondió el beso.

Sin poder aguantar más y con una lágrima que quería escapar por su rostro, volteó sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su habitación. No comentó con nadie lo sucedido.

Pero Starfire se había comprometido y era la novia de ese patán, como le decía robin, aunque nunca delante de ella, no permitiría tal bajeza.

Pero pasaron unas semanas y un villano nuevamente apareció en la ciudad. Era Johnny Rancid que andaba con una moto nueva.

-Titanes!! Atacan la joyería del centro!!- Gritó el líder a sus cómodos compañeros los cuales estaban haciendo lo de siempre (para que decirlo si ya lo saben xD).

Debido a querer un cambio radical en su vida, había decidido cambiar su traje por uno completamente negro con unas especies de alas color azul en su pecho, y ahora no se hacía llamar Robin, ya que no le iba con el traje… él había pedido que lo llamasen Nightwing.

Inmediatamente todos dejaron sus que haceres, y se dirigieron al auto T.

Rápidamente llegaron al lugar, y realmente estaba hecho un chiquero. Johnny estaba haciendo trompos con la moto en la mitad de la calle, muchos papeles volaban por todos lados, mucha gente colocándose detrás de los autos para ponerse a salvo. Todo estaba pies arriba.

Instintivamente los titanes adoptaron posición de batalla, listos para lo que viniese.

Después de haber observado atentamente el lugar y de haber pensado lo suficiente, el chico maravilla gritó:

-Titanes ataquen!!

Y así la batalla comenzó.

Los golpes volaban por todos lados, ya que los niños habían crecido, igual lo hizo Johnny. Había mejorado mucho y tenía tecnología más avanzada en sus nuevos juguetes.

Los chicos después de una hora y media de pelea comenzaban a decaer aunque su espíritu no lo hacía para nada, seguían la pelea a pesar de que sus cuerpos ya estaban completamente magullados, y de sus trajes ya casi no quedaba resto.

Seguían los golpes.

Media hora más pasó como si se tratase de un año, y ya Cyborg y Chico Bestia se encontraban derrotados, inconcientes y tendidos en algún lugar de la calle. Raven ya no podía ni volar. Pero Nightwing y Starfire seguían aun de pie, peleando codo a codo como siempre lo habían hecho, pero ahora algo era diferente. No podía mirar a los ojos a la mujer con la que compartía tal desenlace.

No la podía proteger, y tampoco a si mismo, ya que su cabeza en ese mismo instante recordaba las escenas que había vivido ya casi hace algún mes; así es, la princesa de Tamaran ya llevaba casi un mes saliendo con TAL PATAN...

Después de media hora de descanso para el mitad robot, éste se incorporó a la pelea algo ya desgastado y cansado, pero tenía que ayudar a sus amigos. Y fue una gran ayuda, ya que, el que fue algún día un petirrojo, ahora estaba casi destruido por los golpes por uno de los aparatos del rival, le dio un golpe que pudo haber sido mortal para un ser humano corriente.

El chico, ahora vestido de negro, volaba por los aires pero ninguno de sus compañeros pudo ir en su ayuda, pues la pelea solo se acababa en unos minutos más.

Voló y cayó inconsciente en un balcón de un edificio medio kilómetro más allá de la batalla. No movía ni un dedo.

La batalla había terminado al fin y Raven, la cual ya se había integrado y el que faltaba únicamente era el chico verde, llevó a Johnny a la cárcel. Los otros ya se estaban reuniendo nuevamente, cuando alguien notó algo...

-Chicos... Donde diablos está Rob... quiero decir, Nightwing??- Fue la pregunta de Star la cual sacó a los titanes de la felicidad luego del "BUYAA" de Cyborg.- No lo veo por ninguna parte.

-Tienes razón Star... Creo que será mejor buscarlo.- Dijo muy sabiamente el joven moreno el cual ya dejaba de rascarse la cabeza.- Tú ve por ese lado que yo reviso por este de acá...

Pero no lo encontraron. Hora después, Chico Bestia había despertado y Raven ya había llegado... Pero el joven del antifaz no llegaba ni aparecía... o más bien... no lo encontraban.

-Creo que será mejor que nos dirijamos a la torre. Puede que se encuentre ahí, y si no es así, descansaremos y lo buscaremos con luz de día, o puede que él llegue por su cuenta durante la noche. Solo espero que esté bien.- Dijo Cy dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a los rastros del auto-T.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que su amigo se encontraba en las mejores manos...

2 HORAS ANTES... antes de empezada la búsqueda...

-Qué diab...??- Dijo la chica que se dirigía a la terraza de su cuarto, con sueño reflejado en sus ojos. Pero al ver a un joven casi de su misma edad, semidesnudo tendido en su terraza, y para variar, inconsciente, no único que atinó a decir, mirando al cielo, fue.-Te pedí un novio pero nunca pensé que me lo entregarías de esta manera.

Solo marcó una sonrisa en su rostro y fue a auxiliar al hombre que ocupaba su propiedad.

Lo entró, y acostó en su cama. Curó y vendó sus heridas, unas profundas y otras superficiales... Pero a pesar de que lo hacía con alcohol y sin piedad, el joven no hacía ni una mueca en su rostro.

-Éste ya debe estar muerto...

Dijo mientras seguía atendiendo a su inesperado paciente.

Como tenía una cama de dos plazas (matrimoniales), a él lo corrió hacia un lado y ella se acostó al otro. Tenía muchísimo sueño y la gran sorpresa no la había dejado dormir aproximadamente unas dos horas. Se recostó sin querer dormir, pero el sueño luego le ganó la batalla.

Una mala pesadilla logró sacar del coma a nuestro héroe, y su sobresalto también despertó a la mujer que a su lado dormía.

Se observaron por un par de segundos al notarse y lo que rompió el silencio fue lo siguiente...

-Quien eres tú?? Caucásico joven de ojos azules??

No respondió...

-Me dirás quien eres y qué diablos hacías inconciente y semidesnudo en mi balcón?

De los ojos del chico solo salió una brillante lágrima que reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

-Que te ocurrió?- Insistió ante esa reacción de su desconocido.

-Yo soy Richard John Grayson... pero puedes decirme Dick...-Dijo secamente y luego un profundo silencio se apoderó de la habitación.- Ahora realmente no recuerdo nada en especial, ni que diablos estaba haciendo en tu balcón... pero si me dejas... me puedo quedar aquí unos días?

La pregunta dejó atónita a la dama ahí presente, la cual no sabía que responder...

-Por favor... ahora no recuerdo nada... y no sé a donde ir...

-Ufff... está bien... solo por unos días.- Dijo convencida luego de darse cuenta de que él decía la verdad.- Pero tendrás que ayudarme con las cosas que la casss...

Pero un gran gruñido por parte de el estomago del muchacho, cortó en un solo momento la oración de ella.

-Creo que primero tendré que alimentarte.

Y se levantó poniéndose su bata para levantarse y un par de pantuflas...

-A todo esto...creo que deberíamos ir a comprarte alguna ropa...-Dijo mirando al joven que llevaba una polera bien ajustada a sus músculos y un pantalón de buzo (los que se utilizan para hacer deporte) que realmente le quedaba apretado y bien corto.

-A pues que boba soy... no me he presentado... Yo soy Consuelo... Consuelo Stock... pero puedes llamarme conchito n.n (lo siento no tenía ningún otro nombre y use el mió non...)

-Muy bien... conchito xD vamos a comer algo porque me muero de hambre u.u.

Y se dirigieron a la cocina a desayunar. Él sin saber quien diablos era y ella sin saber que él había perdido la memoria, de todo... Y que a solo unas calles, unos desesperados jóvenes buscaban a alguien que se encontraba tomando desayuno, y él sin siquiera saberlo.

-No creo que lo halla lanzado demasiado lejos- Comentó una intrigada Starfire la cual no entendía que su comentario no era demasiado bueno.

-Yo creo que deberíamos preguntar a los vecinos del lugar por si es que vieron algo.-Comentó una Raven que no se salía para nada de su personaje.-Con el espectáculo que estábamos dando, de seguro alguien salió a mirarnos.

-Tienes razón Rae.- Dijo el joven robot quien se acercaba mirando a los alrededores.- Yo creo que comenzare con este edificio de aquí.

Y se acercó a la puerta donde se encontraban los botones para llamar a cada departamento. Comenzó uno por uno...

Ninguno de los habitantes del edificio había visto donde había caído, pero si les contaron que lo vieron volar varios metros.

-No sé donde diablo cayó... pero si vi que voló, mas bien, lo lanzaron, bien lejos... detrás de esas calles de por ahí...-Dijo un joven, que no tenía más de 17, el cual apuntaba justo en dirección a los edificios que se encontraban frente a la pizzería.

Se dirigieron rumbo a los edificios anteriormente indicados y comenzaron a presionar los botones de los apartamentos.

-Sii??-La voz de una señora contestó al llamado

-Eeeh... disculpe señora por la molestia...-Comenzó Cy pero fue interrumpido.

-Si viene para dar lastima y que le de algo, váyase bien lejos...- Una firme voz sabía que no quería ayudar.

-Eeeh... no señora... yo solo ando buscando a mi amigo... en una pelea cayó en un edificio y lo andamos buscado... Somos los Jóvenes Titanes...-No alcanzó a resignarse y la señora ya les había abierto la puerta.

-Yo sé donde se encuentra... Pasen Pasen!!

Los cuatro muchachos subieron sin reproche los ocho pisos que habían hasta el departamento... El ascensor se encontraba descompuesto y salía un letrerito que decía "Lo sentimos, deberá usar las escaleras. La administración"

Toc Toc...

Sonó la puerta acompañada de dos jadeantes respiraciones. Las chica habían subido volando las escaleras, ya que no querían cansarse.

-Adelante pasen!!-Dijo casi gritando la anciana que les habría la puerta casi de golpe.-Yo soy quien puede ayudarles.

Los llevó al living el cual estaba solo a unos pasos de la entrada.

-Siéntense, por favor...-Apuntando con ambas manos a un par de butacas que se encontraban alrededor de una mesa con un florero con flores frescas.-Se les ofrece algo para tomar?

-Señora no es por ser mal educado, ni nada por el estiloo...

-Yo si, gracias y con hielo n.n- Lo interrumpió Chico bestia el cual se encontraba con su lengua ya casi partida en dos por la sequedad.

-Esta bien, vuelvo en un momento n.n –La señora entró por una puerta muy contenta, y luego se escucharon sonido de vasos y demases.

-Veo que la señora es una fan...-Agrega Raven al tiempo en que señalaba un marco con una foto del periódico de cuando ellos recién empezaban a crecer como un equipo.-No puedo creer que tenga esa fotografía.

-Está genial!-Dijo un entusiasmadísimo chico verde el cual saltaba sobre su compañera para ver el marco con la fotografía.-Mira Rae, ahí estabas muy pequeñita n.n.

Le dijo esto y besó su frente sin que ella pudiese protestar, pero aun así, adquiriendo un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Uuuii..!!! par de tórtolos... dejen de coquetear y pónganse firmes, hay que obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible.-Dijo Cyborg, en modo de broma y reproche. Él se encontraba sentado junto a la muchacha que traía una mini falda un poco más oscura de lo normal, su gusto por la ropa había cambiado como lo había hecho su cuerpo.

-Siento la tardanza.- Dijo la señora saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos, la cual traía cinco vasos con bebida con unos hielos flotando.- Aquí tienen. Lamento la tardanza n.n

-Señora... no quiero ser grosero ni nada por el estilo, pero necesito que nos diga de una vez lo que vinimos a escuchar.- Cyborg realmente estaba preocupado y no quería que la señora se molestara.

-Oooh... si n.n... lo siento... es que mis años no me ayudan con la memoria...- Agregó disculpándose.- Sí... sí... a ver...Yo cuando sentí los ruidos y demases, me desperté muy molesta... Ya que a estos años, el sueño es indispensable... bueno, como iba diciendo, me levanté y me asomé a mi balcón ese que ven ahí.- Dijo apuntando un balcón adornado con flores, el cual bordeaba el apartamento de lado a lado.- Y observé la batalla la cual ustedes estaban peleando, y observé como volaban las cosas. Alrededor de una hora más tarde, algo realmente extraño volaba en esta dirección, y eso, o más bien él, voló hasta caer en este edificio... justo en el apartamento que está aquí arriba...- Dijo esto último apuntando en dirección a su techo.

-Está segura de eso, amable anciana?- Starfire ya se encontraba desesperada y ansiosa, no podía resistir su impulso por preguntar.

-Pues claro.- Dijo la señora muy confiada de lo que decía.- Yo lo vi caer con mis propios ojos... iba a llamar a conchito para saber...

-Quien es conchito?- Preguntó una Raven que ya se encontraba en su color habitual.

-Oooh ella, sí, ella es mi vecina de arriba.- Dijo algo contenta la señora.- Ella tiene aproximadamente su misma edad. Y vive sola, la pobre, ya que su madre falleció el año pasado.- Esto lo dijo con algo de lástima en sus ojos.

-En ese caso iremos inmediatamente a ver si es que ella lo tiene...- Cyborg se levantó y miró muy decidido a sus compañeros.(en el caso de que ella lo tuviese... no porque viva sola ni nada por el estilo :S)

-Y... usted por qué tiene esa fotografía...?- Chico Bestia debía preguntar para saciar su mente.

-A... pues bueno... hace ya algunos años... ustedes... salvaron a mi hija y a mi nietecita una vez que el metro estuvo a metros de estallar...- Esto último llenó de una emoción indescriptible a la anciana que terminaba su bebida.

Terminaron sus refrescos y emotivamente se despidieron de la señora, y también, antes le agradecieron por su cooperación y su gentileza.

Subir las escaleras les pareció un siglo. Subieron el piso hasta el departamento número 93. Tocaron el timbre... Nadie contestó. Nuevamente presionaron el botón y un par de personas se hicieron oíbles tras la puerta

-Dick! Abre la puerta por favor! Los fideos ya están listos!- Era una voz femenina.

-Ya voy!- Esta voz era la de un muchacho, al cual reconocieron.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente y tras ella apareció él. Pero algo le hacía falta.

-Robin... Quiero decir Nightwing... Por fin te encontramos.- Era tal la alegría de la princesa, que no podía el evitar gritar.

-Y... Quienes son ustedes??- Fue la pregunta que menos esperaban...

Ellos esperaban un "Y como les fue?" o un "Y le patearon el trasero?"; hasta un "Por qué tardaron tanto?" aceptaban oír.

Los titanes estaban pálidos ante la reacción de su líder.

-Y... tu antifaz? – Fue lo primero que salió de los labios del titán verde.

-De qué me hablas... que antifaz?

No lo podían creer. Por primera vez, los titanes podían observar los azules ojos de su amigo.

-Que ocurre Richard?- Preguntó Consuelo acercándose con una bandeja la cual llevaba dos platos con fideos, dos juegos de cubiertos y dos vasos hasta el tope de soda.-Uuuh... pero quienes son tus amigos?- Agregó observando al equipo que se encontraba helado en la puerta.

-Richard???- Fue lo que pudieron decir los otros cuatro que no entendían.

-Sí, y?- Richard realmente no entendía.- Tiene algo de malo mi nombre?

-Amigo Nightwing... Es que acaso ya no nos recuerdas?- Las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a notarse en sus verdes ojos.

-No se quienes son, ni que diablos hacen aquí...

Todos estaban atónitos.

-Vamos Nightwing... algo tiene que hacer en tu dura cabezota para que nos recuerdes.- Le dijo casi en broma, pero más preocupado, Cyborg.

-Miren...yo no soy ese tal "Night...no-se-qué" – Ya comenzaba a mostrar su poca paciencia.-Pero quiero que me dejen en paz y me permitan almorzar con mi novia... OK? Si quieren algo, vuelvan más tarde...

Y la puerta fue cerrada tras esas palabras, dejando dos chicos anonadados, una pelirroja llorando y otra que realmente mostraba su confusión en su rostro.

-No puedo creerlo... – El joven mitad maquina fue el primero en romper el incomodo silencio.- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

Y giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a bajar las escaleras... peldaño por peldaño.

Nadie decía nada.

Nadie entendía nada.

-Ya se fueron...-Dijo observando la puerta. Al voltearse, encontró a una muchacha que tenía un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas...

-Que te ocurre conchito?

-Tu novia? O//O

-Aaah...

Se acercó a la muchacha... provocativamente...

-Tiene algo de malo...?-Ahora ya se encontraba demasiado cerca...

-Eeeh... Dick...?

Pero no pudo decir más...

Ya el joven la sujetaba por la cintura... y la presionaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Pronto la bandeja con su almuerzo ya no se encontraba en sus manos... sino derramada por todo el suelo. Los jóvenes estaban sumidos en ese apasionado beso.

Sujeta por la cintura, la llevó hasta el cuarto y la recostó en su cama.

-Gracias por permitirme conocerte...- Y volvió a colocar sus labios en los de ella.

Los minutos pasaban y las ropas eran despojadas del cuerpo.

En un acto de completo amor, los desconocidos notaron que no lo eran, y sintieron que por mucho tiempo habían estado incompletos... pero que ahora no lo estarían más...

Luego de tal unión, el cansancio se hizo presente, y durmió a los muchachos en un sueño que duraría unas pocas horas.

Pero en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, había un trío que no entendía el porque de las cosas.

-Que diablos le habrá pasado?- Chico bestia no podía asimilar lo ocurrido.

-No lo sé... pero tenemos que averiguarlo...-Comentó Cyborg que estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de esto.

-Solo espero que se encuentre bien...

-Chicos...-Raven hacía su aparición con una cara bastante preocupada.-No lo encuentro...

-A qué te refieres Rae?- Chico Bestia la interrumpió.

-No encuentro sus recuerdos... no puedo sentir la mente de Robin por ninguna parte...

-Y eso deriva en...?-Aun no entendían.

-Que ha perdido la memoria...

Esto dejó aun más atónitos a los titanes de lo que ya estaban...

--o--

Bueno... y que tal?? Espero que me dejen reviews... Les doy una semanota... para que me los dejen xD! Porque como el otro está listo... no es necesario esperar más... en el caso de que lleguen más de los que espero... lo subiré de inmediato xD!!... bueno... ahora si se me echó la yegua xD!!

Otra cosa!!!...

No tenía ningún otro nombre xP!! Así que tuve que utilizar el de mua xD me creerán si les digo que me gasté las neuronas una tarde completa buscando nombre?? Ninguno me gustaba xD ... incluso busqué en google xD mujaujaaj

Espero que hallan entendido el porque NxCo n.n!!

... eso lo inventó Johnny23 n.n!!

Recomiendo sus fiCs...

Ahora así...

Dejen Reviews ¬¬

Bye!

Conchito...¡¡¡


	2. La verdad tras el Silencio

A la mañana siguiente, en una habitación algo desordenada, dos jóvenes despertaban de su profundo sueño. Un sueño que ganaron por una noche bastante movida.

Despertaron abrazados. Ella se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, y él con sus brazos, rodeaba espalda y cintura.

Al despertar, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Él quedó observando su rostro, y ella no pudo más que sonrojarse un poco, solo levemente. Después de su estupefacción, besó tiernamente los labios de su prisionera, y ese beso fue sinceramente correspondido.

-Como dormiste?- Le preguntó el joven caucásico, al cual los ojos le brillaban de felicidad y gozo. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no estaba realmente contento.

-Bien n.n- Su respuesta fue seguida de un bostezo.- Y tú?

-Con tal compañía, no pude estar mejor.-Richard provocó que las mejillas de ella se coloraran. La cual solo lo observó por un segundo antes de decir.- Quieres ir a desayunar? Yo estoy muriendo de hambre xD! - Esto fue acompañado por un par de rugidos que contestaron las dudas de ambos.

-Está bien.- Y se levantó de la cama y sin más, cargó a la muchacha entre sus brazos a lo estilo "recién casados", y la llevó hasta la esa que se encontraba en la cocina, la sentón en una de las sillas y agregó.- Ahora tú solo observa, que yo prepararé todo.

Comenzó a preparar tortadas, huevos revueltos y luego se detuvo.

-Café o leche?-Esto fue lo que causó una risa burlona de parte de conchito.

-Un cortado por favor n.n- Intentó complicarle un poco la cosa (amo el cortado, realmente delicioso (café + leche o crema)

-Un cortado al instante.

Hábil fue como se movió por la cocina, terminando una que otra cosa, cogiendo crema, untando pan, revolviendo huevos y cortando tocino.

Menos de media hora más tarde de haber comenzado, tenía el desayuno listo sobre una mesa bastante bien puesta. (Suena raro no:S)

-Hoy tú serás como mi invitada.- Le dijo después de besarle la frente.- Yo seré el que haga las cosas de la casa.

-Por mí, no hay problema.- Le contestó a tiempo en que al antiguo petirrojo se sentaba a su lado.

Comenzaron una emocionante conversación acerca del trabajo de conchito y su comentario fue:

-Que ricas las tostadas- Fue el sarcasmo de chico bestia que estaba sentado viendo la tele con un pan medio quemado en una mano y el control remoto en la otra, cambiando una y otra vez los canales.

Los ánimos de los titanes estaban por el suelo. Ninguno quería hablar del tema, pero todos sabían que esa era la razón.

-Amigo Cyborg... tú crees que él volverá algún día?- Su rostro se veía algo demacrado y asustado. Su preocupación era enorme; no quería perder a su líder, ni mucho menos a su "mejor amigo".

-No lo sé, Star... Él nos desconocía y no pude sentir ni un poco del carió que nos tiene.- El mitad robot estaba triste y su habitual sonrisa a no se observaba en su rostro.- Creo que lo mejor será darle tiempo... No sirve de nada traerlo a la fuerza si es que realmente no recuerda nada. Creo que sería mejor para nosotros si es que seguimos adelante son esperarlo.

Fue duro. Todos sabían que era lo mejor, pero así lo hicieron. Aunque de verdad fue difícil.

Aproximadamente a las ocho de la noche, la alarma sonó y todo el cuarto se tornó rojo.

-Titanes! Atacan e centro... Es Gizmo... Está asaltando la tienda de electrodomésticos.- Fue lo que dijo Cyborg luego de haber chequeado el monitor.- Muévanse!

Cada cual dejó intactas las cosas que hacía, y corrieron al auto-T, subieron y partieron.

No tardaron ni veinte minutos y ya se encontraban con el multifacético villano.

-Pero veo que falta uno... qué le pasó al Ex petirrojo?- Éste dijo de forma burlona, lo cual afectó a los titanes.

-No es de tu incumbencia... Titanes ataquen!!!- Ahora Cyborg era el que se encontraba a cargo, ya que era el mayor.

La pelea fue corta, ya que solo se trataba de Gizmo.

Lo llevaron a prisión y se dirigieron a la torre. Nadie quería celebrar a victoria, como acostumbraban, ni el tan famoso "Booya!" del chico robot, fue oído.

Realmente la presencia el líder, les hacía falta. No tenían ganas de nada. Pero la más afectada fue Starfire.

Ella ya ni de su cuarto salía. No ingería bocado y solo para las batallas se hacía visible.

-Me preocupa Star...- Cortó el silencio Raven.- Creo que le afectó más que a todos.

Nadie quiso contestar al comentario. Nuevamente el silencio reinaba en su hogar.

No muy lejos de ahí, un par de jóvenes se encontraba caminando por una plaza. Tranquilo iba sin que nada más que su conversación les era importante.

La conversación trataba de lo asombrada que ella estaba de su rápida recuperación.

-No puedo creer que ya caminas como si nada te hubiese ocurrido.- Ella lo miró hacia arriba ya que le llegaba hasta el hombro. Él había crecido notoriamente, era en lo único que había cambiado, su cabello seguía corto (como el Nightwing de lo comics)

-Yo tampoco sé como pasó todo eso.- Le contestó devolviéndole la mirada.

Iban caminando tomados de la mano como si llevasen meses saliendo juntos. A pesar de que solo se conocían hace un par de días, se conocía como si siempre lo hubiesen hecho. Ella conocía lo poco de vida que él recordaba, y él ya sabía hasta sus mañas.

De ves en cuando, un furtivo beso era depositado en los labios del otro, eran entregados con mucho cariño, a decir verdad, eso era amor.

Una relación que fue concebida de la nada. Amos se sentían completos con su pareja a su lado.

.Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.- Dijo Consuelo al observar como el cielo, de la nada, comenzaba a tupirse y a volverse oscuro.- No quiero agarrar un resfriado.

Juntos se fueron caminando a través de la plaza.

-Ay...!- Fue lo que expresó el choco, el cual se encontraba de rodillas tendido en el suelo, al tiempo en que se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Dick!! Que te ocurre?!- La muchacha se preocupó bastante al ver esa escena.- Dick!

En su mente, los recuerdos se iban agolpando a una velocidad impresionante. Todo lo que pesó solo un sueño en algún momento de esa semana, lograron ser comprobados finalmente.

Al titán le dolía tremendamente la cabeza, y solo emitía gemidos, dejando bastante preocupada a la muchacha que se encontraba con una falda negra y una camisa beige. Él andaba con jeans anchos y oscuros, con una camisa negra bastante desordenada, y ahora su chaqueta se encontraba tendida e el suelo, a un lado de él.

-Dick! Por favor! Dime que te ocurre...- Consuelo se arrodilló frete a él, intentando mirar sus ojos para conseguir respuesta.

-Consuelo?- El joven no podía creer nada de lo que le había ocurrido últimamente .- No te preocupes... estoy bien... es solo que...

-Por favor... explícame que diablos ocurre.- Conchito estaba muy preocupada.

-No... es solo que... recuperé mi memoria... ahora recuerdo todo...

-Que!?!... de verdad?... no me estas molestando? Realmente es cierto?

-Yo... yo era un titán...

-Que??

-Yo era... el líder de lo Jóvenes Titanes...y... mi antifaz??

-o.o... nunca lo tuviste... :S cuando llegaste a mi balcón no lo tenías puesto...

-Ya veo... ahora recuerdo todo... conchito... no sé como te voy a agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí.

-Pero si no es nada... n.n tú estabas ahí en mi terraza... y yo ya que había sido despertada... no tenía nada más que hacer n.nU!

-Lo lamento...

-A... pero si era una broma xD!- Dijo algo acelerada al ver alfo de tristeza e el rostro del chico.- Si no lo hubiese hecho... nunca me lo hubiese pernotado.

El chico de los ojos azules se levantó y le ofreció su mano a la chica de verdes ojos, para que pudiese levantarse.

-Pero a pesar de recordar todo... aun no olvido lo de anoche...- Esto provocó un leve sonrojo de paste de él, pero por parte de ella... ya no era ella, si no un tomate con dos brazos y dos piernas.

Con solo un brazo, rodeó su cintura, y la acercó donde él se encontraba. La observó y luego dijo...

-No cambiaría por nada del mundo, el hecho de haber caído en tu balcón n.n..

De repente, de la nada, comenzó a llover. Se separaron y se quedaron mirando. Se veían muy graciosos con la lluvia en las caras. Se rieron del otro y luego Dick no contuvo las ganas y besó nuevamente a conchito.

-Será mejor que vayamos al departamento.- Dijo la chica luego de que se separaron.- no quiero que nos agarre un resfriado.

-Está bien.- Y la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr en busca de techo.

-Que divertido... está lloviendo...- Fue el sarcasmo de Chico Bestia, el cual miraba por el ventanal de la sala,. Tendré que buscar algo para ver en la tele.

-Yo creo que sería mejor que vayas a ordenar el basural que tienes por habitación.- La voz de Raven no cambió ni un poco.

-¬.¬... no gracias... eso es muy aburrido.- Chico bestia no tenía ganas de hacer cosas "aburridas", para él.- Creo que saldré a caminar.

-Con lluvia O.o...

-Sip... no me moriré porque me moje un poco...- Y salió por la puerta al tiempo en que Cy estaba entrando.

-Y éste a donde va?

-Va a salir...

-Pero está lloviendo!!!

-Dijo que no se iba a morir por un poco de agua.

-Yo creo que una tormenta es bastante agua ò.ó- Dijo mirando por el ventanal, el cual dejaba ver unas nubes bastante tupidas, las cuales permitían predecir una tormenta que duraría la noche.- Puedes ir a buscarlo?

La pregunta fue hecha con algo de temor.

-Tú crees que soy su niñera?-Lo miró alfo amenazadora. No quería salir, y mucho menos mojarse.

-Solo e lo estoy pidiendo como favor...- Realmente le había dado miedo.

-Uuuf... está bien ¬¬U -Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.- Pero a cambio... quiero que saques a Starfire de su alcoba.

-Haré lo que pueda.- Dijo mirando como la titán se marchaba. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y agregó.- Sólo si Robin estuviera aquí... nada de esto estaría parando...

Y se dirigió a una puerta, la que tenía en ella una placa, la que decía "Starfire".

Toc Toc...

Nadie respondió...

Y volvió a tocar. Pero nadie quería contestar dentro.

-Star! Si no abres... juro que echaré la puerta a bajo.- No quería hacerlo, pero si la ocasión lo ameritaba... no le quedaba otra opción.

-Verdaderamente... no es necesario...- La vos que provenía dentro de la habitación. Era ella aunque no lo pareciese. Su voz era un puñado de tristeza.- Ya voy, amigo Cyborg.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente desde adentro, dejando ver una demacrada muchacha. Es su rostro se podía ver el camino que sus lágrimas habían tomado, su ropa estaba arrugada y su cabello completamente desordenado.

-Qué ocurre?- Su voz era un hilo muy delgado, y se podía decir que el nudo de su garganta no quería dejarla hablar.

-Starfire...- Su amigo casi no podía hablar debido al shock que le produjo ver, a tan alegre chica, de tal manera.- Yo quiero que salgas... por qué no me acompañas a cocinar?

-No... muchas gracias querido Cy... no tengo ganas...

Cyborg no quería que se volviera a encerrar en esa, ahora desordenada, habitación.

-Si tu vuelves a encerrarte ahí... juro que te quedaras sin puerta

-O.O...

-Star... tienes que ser fuerte... todos estamos afectados por esto... pero no puedes echarte a morir... tienes... tenemos que salir adelante... juntos.

Las palabras de su amigo llegaron tan dentro de ella, que se echó a los brazos de su amigo titán y comenzó a llorar sin poder ni hablar.

El muchacho la sostuvo entre sus brazos y sació su pena (No se preocupen, no quiero un CyxS... así que pueden respirar tranquilamente). No quería que su amiga sufriera más, así que animadamente le dijo...

-Mejor preparemos algo delicioso y llenémonos el estomago n.n!!!

-Me parece una maravillosa idea... n0n!-Dijo secándose las lágrimas y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo que quería aparecer.

Se dirigieron a la cocina (que estaba e la sala) charlando animosamente de lo primero que encontraron... Raven y chico bestia xD...

No muy lejos... las personas de las que hablaban ese par... estaban caminando en dirección... bueno ninguna en especial... La chica de la capucha seguía a un muy distraído joven verde, que solo miraba al infinito, y sumergido en sus pensamientos. Tarareaba una muy bella canción...

Ella la pudo reconocer, ya que se trataba de la canción que alguna vez él le había dedicado a ella, y ella... solo no le había prestado atención.

Esa canción se llamaba "Accidentaly in Love" (Counting Crows).

Él simplemente caminaba... pasó por una vidriera y se quedó hecho piedra... Era una joyería.

Observaba algo que brillaba con fuerzas. Pero la chica que lo seguía, no entendía porque se había quedado de tal manera y tampoco podía ver que tipo de tienda era.

Se acercó un poco para entender la situación...

-Yo quería regalártelo...

-O.OU!

-Sé que estás ahí Raven... siempre lo supe.- Chico Bestia no apartaba la mirada del vidrio.- Cómo no saberlo, si eres tú.

-A qué te refieres con todo esto?!?!- Su rostro estaba estupefacto.

-Aun no lo entiendes?- Ahora se había volteado a su derecha para observar el rostro de su compañera.

-Entender que?!?!

-Ufff... Y yo que pensaba que ya lo sabías.- Le contó a medida que se acercaba a ella.- Raven...

-Qué?!?!- Ya estaba realmente complicada con todo esto de no entender a lo que é se refería.- Ve al grano BB...

-Y yo que pensé que siempre lo había hecho.- Su cara tenía algo, en verdad estaba toda cubierta por su profunda tristeza.- Bueno, entonces iré al grano...

Se detuvo, y el silencio entre ellos se hizo notorio y pesado.

-...Yo...yo, Raven...Te... Te amo...- E hizo gacha su cabeza, no quería ver su rostro... No quería recibir respuesta.

-Pero...- Nada más salía de sus labios.

-Sabes que? Mejor no digas más.- Giró hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda.- No quiero sufrir más...- Fue lo que dijo entre dientes, apretando sus puños.

Pero ella sí lo había escuchado.

-Chico Bestia!!! Detente inmediatamente!!!

Se detuvo en seco y se dio vuelta para ver el rostro de una algo contenta Raven... Pero qué diablos?!?!

-Por qué no quieres que te de un respuesta?

-Porque de seguro es algo como un "no" o "vete al carajo, BB"- Realmente lo sentía, ya que su rostro lo decía como si lo tuviese escrito en él.

-Ya veo... tú no me conoces lo suficiente entonces para decir que me amas...

-Qué?!?! O.O...

Simplemente se acercó a él, lo miró un segundo y luego lo cogió del rostro con ambas manos, y besó los labios del chico verde.

Él, obviamente, correspondió el beso, Nunca pensó que eso realmente ocurriera. La sujetó con fuerza por la cintura.

Al separarse, ambos se encontraban algo sonrojados y bastante mojados por la lluvia (que les apuesto que a más de uno se le había olvidado xD!!).

-Con esto me quieres decir que tú también me amas?

-Si tonto... n.n...- Su sonrisa era hermosa. Nunca la había visto sonreír con tantas ganas.

Volvió a besarla como si se tratase del último beso.

-Te amo, Te amo...!- Dijo él, mirándola con un par de verdes y brillantes ojos.- Raven?

-Si?!- Él se había puesto bastante serio...

-Quieres... Quieres ser mi novia?- Su tímida voz, produjo un cosquilleo en el estomago de la muchacha. Sus mejillas parecían haber sido cacheteadas.

-O//O!! Sí n.n!

El beso que continuó a la respuesta fue el más largo y apasionado de todos.

La lluvia ya los tenía hechos unos harapos y el frió ya les llegaba a los huesos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a la torre.- Dijo la joven cubriendo a ambos con la sombra de un cuervo.- o quiero que agarremos un resfriado.

Caminando lentamente, se dirigieron hacia su hogar. Iban tomados por el brazo y ella llevaba su cabeza en su hombro. De vez en cuado, él besaba su frente y le decía lo mucho que la amaba.

-Te dije que te resfriarías ò.ó -Fue la voz de un petirrojo, la cual reprochó a una muchacha.- Ahora tendré que hacerme cargo de ti n.n!

-Achisss...! No es necesario, gracias, yo me puedo cuidar sola... Achisss!- Se sonó luego del último estornudo.

-No te preocupes, no es una molestia.- Dijo entregándole una taza de té, para que entrara en calor.- En la torre siempre tenía que hacerlo...

La expresión de Richard cambió completamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

En el regreso al departamento, Richard le había contado alguna que otra cosa sobre su olvidada vida en la torre T y acerca de sus amigos. Ella solo le preguntaba cuando no entendía, no quería presionarlo.

-Yo opino que deberías ir a hablar con ellos,. Comenzó conchito, ya que se sintió con la obligación de hacerlo.- Deben estar bastante preocupados...

-Sip... pero mañana.- Dijo al tiempo en que la arropaba en la cama.- Cuando estés mejor. Y tú vendrás conmigo.

-Así? Y por qué?

-Para que se acostumbren a ti, ya que eres mi novia n.n!-Y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-NO!!! Por favor!!! NOO!!!- Se revolcaba intentando evadir el ataque.- Detente!!! Quieres?!?!

Se escuchaban las palabras mezcladas con pequeñas risitas.

Cuando se detuvo, la chica ya estaba exhausta, así que se durmió. La verdad es que él había estado así un buen rato.

Él, al verla dormir, le besó los labios, se levantó y se dirigió al balcón. Se apoyó en la baranda y observó hacia el oeste, donde se podía ver una gigantesca "T" aparecer entre los demás edificios.

-Solo espero que estén bien u.u!

U suspiro acompañó a la frase.

Volvió a abrir los azulados ojos, y observó por última vez esa "T", antes de cerrar tras él la puerta de vidrio, y dirigirse a la cama donde su dormida novia lo esperaba.

Cuando ya estuvo a su lado, besó su frente y en un susurro le dijo...

-Buenas noches, amor... mañana será un largo día.- Y la abrazó. Acurrucó su rostro en su espalda. Segundos después ya estaba dormido

**Hola!! xD lamento el retraso.. realmente... noviembre fue mes de campeonatos y pruebas.. así que no tenía tiempo para actualizar.. además que tengo que cumplir con la promesa que tengo xD no puedo subir un chap hasta que tenga el que le sigue listo n.n así tendrán asegurada a continuación x)!!**

**Bueno... no me acuerdo de nombres... o nick... como sea... pero le agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que leen mi fiC :D!!**

**Les deseo lo mejor!!**

**Y pues claro...**

**Dejen Review xD!!**

**Bye!!**

**Conchito!**


End file.
